


Must Be Santa

by maji chan (majichan)



Category: The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bob is grumpy, M/M, dylarrison, george is also happy, just middle aged men having fun, roy is confused but happy, so is jeff, tom is bouncy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majichan/pseuds/maji%20chan
Summary: "I’m a cold-hearted genius." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "And I most definitely would not write anything upbeat."(this is a REALLY old fanfic based on a post by @incorrectwilburys on tumblr, i apologize if writing is pretty shitty)
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison
Kudos: 6





	Must Be Santa

"Ey, Tom. Put on some tunes. It's real quiet in here." George said from across the room. Tom walked over to the record player in the corner of the room, picked up a random record, and placed it on the record player.

Once he adjusted the needle on the record, and the song began to play.

It was a very playful tune, and it sounded like something you would play at a bar mitzvah.

Then a deep, scratchy voice started singing. A voice the Wilburys were all too familiar with. 

Who's got a beard that's long and white?

Santa's got a beard that's long and white.

Who comes around on a special night?

Santa comes around on a special night.

Roy jumped at the sudden noise and turned his head to the record player. "Who would even write this?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He stared at the record player, a confused and   
somewhat weirded-out look plastered on his face.

Tom had sat himself in on the nearby couch and was now bouncing up and down to the beat of the song. "It's bouncy!"

George started to giggle as he imagined what it was like for Bob to sing such an upbeat, happy, and cheerful song. It must have been a real pain for someone like Bob, who was known for his   
songs that had sad and somewhat grumpy lyrics.

Jeff smiled at the sight of Tom's bouncing and decided to join in on the fun. He scooted closer to Tom and began bouncing, turning his head to Tom and giving him a childish grin. Tom grinned back at him.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the stairs. George's head whipped around to see Bob, who rubbed his eyes and started to eye the other four Wilburys suspiciously.

"What's going on? Why are Tom and Jeff bouncing up and down?" Bob then pointed at George, who had a smirk on his face. "And why do ya have that smirk on my face? Did I do something?" He pointed at the other three Wilburys. "Did they do something?" 

"I didn't do anything. And neither did Jeff and Tom. We just put on a record and they started jumping." Roy answered, turning his head to look at Bob.

"Speaking of record! Bob, darling I need you to listen to this." He walked over to Bob, grabbed his hand, and rushed him over to the record player.

Who's got a big red cherry nose?

Santa's got a big red cherry nose.

Who laughs this way, "ho, ho, ho!"?

Santa laughs this way, "ho, ho, ho!".

It only took a few seconds for Bob's face to flush as he recognized that it was him singing. He saw the needle on the record disc and pushed it off the record, stopping the music.

Jeff and Tom stopped bouncing, and Tom looked at Bob and pouted. "Why would ya cut the music off? It's so catchy!"

"Because I hate that song. I wish I had never even sung the damn thing."

"But Boooooooooob!" George whined, slouching in place.

"Nope. Forget it. I ain't playin' that song again."

"Why nooooooot?" Tom replied, copying the way George elongated his words.

"I’m a cold-hearted genius." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "And I most definitely would not write anything upbeat."

"But your love songs are usually upbeat and happy!" Jeff butted in.

"Exactly. Only my love songs are like that. Because they're supposed to be!"

George went over to Bob and gently placed his hand in his. "Oh pleeeeease, Bobby? For us?" Bob opened his mouth to give a harsh retort, but George brought his face closer to Bob's   
and whispered into his ear, "For me?"

Bob groaned and pulled away from George. After placing the needle back onto the record, the song resumed.

Ho, ho, ho, cherry nose,

Cap on head, suit that's red,

Special night, beard that's white

Must be Santa, must be Santa,

Must be Santa, Santa Claus.

Tom made a very childish-sounding giggle and continued to bounce to the beat of the music. Jeff began to bounce, too. Roy stifled a giggle as he watched the two. 

"C'mon, Roy! Join in on the fun!"

Roy began to slightly move his arms from side to side to the beat of the song. Tom looked over at Roy and let out a childish giggle once again. He started to copy Roy's move, and after a while, so did Jeff.

George and Bob were looking at the other three from afar and were sitting in a chair big enough for the both of them.

"See? Look how happy you made them!" George exclaimed. Bob smiled at him and draped his arm over George's shoulder.

"Well, I still don't like the song." He let out a sigh. "But...whatever makes them happy."

"That's the spirit!" He then stood up and held out his hand. "Now..." He smiled at Bob. "May I have this dance?" 

Bob smiled back at him. “If it makes ya happy, then sure.” 

He stood up and put his hand in George's.

And so, the two danced happily to the song, the other Wilburys cheering them on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading owa owa


End file.
